


Future

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Future

For their first anniversary, Ferus and Roan decided to recreate their first date. “This was a great idea,” Ferus told Roan after they put the containers for their food back in the picnic basket.

“Yeah,” Roan replied warmly before teasing his boyfriend. “I just hope you’re not too nervous to kiss me this time.”

“Hey,” Ferus laughed. “I was nervous. I never had to deal with romance or feelings or kissing before I met you.” 

Roan smiled. “You’ve certainly improved in your kissing skills since we first kissed.” 

Ferus laughed and leaned in to give Roan a soft kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Fer,” Roan replied kissing Ferus once more before laying down on the blanket. Ferus waited for Roan to get comfortable before curling up against him, sighing happily as Roan kissed the top of his head and settled his hand on Ferus’s waist.

“I’m really glad that we’re together,” Ferus said as he let one hand slip under Roan’s shirt, tracing patterns on his lovers warm skin. “I never thought it was possible to be so happy or love someone so much.” 

Roan smiled into Ferus’s hair. “I know what you mean. I’ve had other relationships but this is different and better than anything I’ve ever had before. You’re really special to me Ferus Olin.”

Ferus smiled into Roan’s chest. “You’re pretty special to me as well.”

Roan smiled and held Ferus a little closer as they took in the beauty of the sunset and basked in the love that flowed strongly between them. As darkness started to drown out the light, Roan broke the peaceful silence.

“Hey Fer?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about what you want for the future with us?” 

“Sometimes,” Ferus answered with a smile. Every night and every morning Ferus lay in bed with the one person he wanted to spend his future with.

“What do you want,” Roan asked after a couple minutes of silence. 

Ferus sat up so he could look at Roan as he answered. “You know, I never thought I would get married.” Disappointment briefly flashed through Roan’s eyes. “But then I met you and surprised myself by falling in love with you. Not only do I want to marry you, but I want to have a family with you. Exact number of children can be discussed at a later date but I want a long happy life with you that consists of you being my husband and us raising a few kids and it would be nice if our business continued to be successful.” 

Roan smiled and pulled Ferus in for a kiss. “Sounds like we want the same things then. I’m glad to hear that.” 

Ferus smiled and kissed Roan a few times. “Are you ready to continue this night at home?”

“Give me a few more minutes,” Roan said. Ferus nodded and settled back comfortably in Roan’s arms. “Do you really wanna get married Fer?”

Ferus snorted. “That’s not a very good marriage proposal if you’re proposing but yes. Someday I would love to be your husband. It may not have been something I thought about before I got into a relationship with you but it’s something I want with you.” 

Roan smiled. “I love you Ferus.” 

“I love you too babe,” Ferus responded kissing Roan’s chest. After a few more peaceful moments watching as the last of the light faded, Roan sat up, indicating he was ready to go home. They quickly packed up their belongings and began the short walk home hand in hand. After putting up the dishes, and a quick shower each, Roan and Ferus got ready for bed. 

“I look forward to many more years with you,” Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around his half nude boyfriend.

“Same here,” Roan replied, resting his forehead against Ferus’s. “I’m glad you ended up here in Ussa.” 

Ferus felt as if he would get choked up if he spoke, so he pressed his lips against Roan’s and guided him to their bed where they spent the next couple hours lost in each others body before falling asleep curled up together.


End file.
